the reaper
by vampire princess x
Summary: a dark and scary love story
1. Chapter 1

the reaper ...

chapter 1

the alarm woke me at 6.30 and i had a missed call from lily she was my best freind but she always got over excited it was only school i mean it was after summer holidays and it was our fist day of high school i picked up the phone and rang her she picked up in the second ring WHERE WERE YOU she screamed you sleep like the dead i have been up since five picking out an oulfit for only the most inportant day of our life hold on a moment you have been up since five you crazy pyscopathic girl its only school only school she repeated hello new school new teachers and most inportantly new boys oh great i said look she said i whant to look good so will you help of course i will i ansered ...it took us nearly an hour but finally she decided to wear skinny legged jeans and a long top so she said what are you going to wear im not sure yet but ill meet you at the bus stop at eight ok k she answered it took me only about a few minuttes but i ended up wearing a frilly skirt and a pink top that had love written across it i pt on some make-up and got my bag and headed out the door i only had to walk ten minutes to get to the bus stop i hated the bus it was smelly and cold and the bus driver was a pervy old man but i couldnt afford a car and neither could lily i saw lilys eyes pop open when my oulfit came into view dont care about boys do we not she said if that is so why do you dress like that like what i said you know like that she said whatever i asaid write so dont listen to me but it wont be my fault when some guy takes you for granted that wont happen to me i said cause i dont give any guy attenion and they dont give me attention thats the way it was in our old school thats the way it will be this year dont be so sure new school like all the guys are going to fall at your feet and guess what there is going to be a cheerleading squad you used to do gymnastcs you should totally join no way i am not going to be a stuck up cheerleader you dont have to be stuck up she anserwed you can just be normal and i will join too we can bought be the normal cheerleaders that is nice to everybody ok . ok i anserwed i will try out but i still might not get in if we dont get in she answered we will find something else to do deal deal i anserwed

after landing at school and getting books and finding my locker i got a text from lily meet me at the main entrance it said when i walked out oh chantelle she said i hated when she used my full name i like it when people call me chan cause its just normal what i said a bit mad its time for the cheerleading try-outs lets go she said but as she said that i saw a boy staring at me lily saw what i was looking at and she said sorry dont mean to insult you but you should aim a little lower i mean look at him his perfect as she said that he got up and walked towards us hey girls he said hi lily answered immidiately hi i said slowly so are the too of ey looking for the try-outs ya lily said well there over in building four he said whant me to walk ey over ok lily said a bit too fast ok i said a little later it was a long silence walking over but finally made it ok there just in that door he said goodlook hope ey get it espicially you he looked to me you whould look good in the uniform then he turned and walked away i stared after him stuned awww lily said he likes you not me like i have blonde hair and blue eyes she said but i suppose you got the hole dark look with your black hair and brown eyes and then you have the reddest lips i suppose its propally appealing to him shut up i said and lets get this over with


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

after the try-outs we headed to the chineese oh i hope we got in lily was still talking about the try outs wat if only one of us got in what will we do lily asked if only one got in the other one just be happy for the other one i anserwed ok she said lets go eat i think im going to die ok i anserwed

when we were inside the chineesee i looked for a seat while lily whent to the bathroom i was sitting down when someone started pulling at my hair i turned around to find the boy we were talking to today the one that told me i whould look good in the cheerleading oulfit so he said did you make the team i dont know yet they never told me i ansrewed aww i hope you get it you whould look so good in the uniform well i said you better go cause lilys comeing back ok see ya chan he said wait i said as he was about to get up how do you know my name oh i just do wait whats yours he turned back and said my name is mike then turned and walked way

after we ate we headed to lilys house

i dont like going to your house i said your just embaressed she anserwed and i was cause lily has an older brother and one day he overheard me telling lily that i had a crush on him cause he was only a year older come on she said he might not even be home but when we were inside chuck walked out and came over to me and said how do you do chantelle good i anserwed then lily caught my hand and we ran up stairs ok she said sorry about that but if you whant you can stay over and we will watch twilight and eat ice cream till we puke ok i said i couldnt turn down that offer

the next morning i had to wear one of lilys jeans and her long top cause i forgot to get clothes

we were about to go walk for the bus when chuck offered to drive us to school lily said yes when she knew i didnt whant to drive with chuck he made lily sit in the back and told me to sit in the front when we got to school lily got out but when i go tout he followed me out and caught my wrist and spun me around and leaning down he sealed my moutht with his the kiss didnt last long cause i pulled away and walked into school

what was that lily roared at me your so disgusting why whould you kiss him i didnt he kissed me i anserwed oh watever she said but then a girl came up congratulating us saying we made the cheerleading squad and lily didnt metion the kiss again


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

it was the last class before home time it was home ec when i sat down someone pulled my hair and it was mike with a big grin on his face so he said i heared you made the cheerleading squad congrats im sure your boyfreind is verry happy for you am i dont have a boyfreind i said oh then who was that you were kissing in front off the school this morning oh no thats lilys brother i anserwed then why was he kissing you he asked me well im not sure i anserwed well he said do you whant to go out some time theres a party at jimmies on saturday do you whant to come lily can come too if you whant am no thanks i anserwed he was about to say something else but the teacher walked in

saturday night i was at lilys watching gossip girl when chuck walked in and asked were we going to the party what party lily asked the party at jimmies he anserwed come on get dressed we will be leaving at eight i dont whant to go i told lily fine you can stay here with my dad that will be fun fine ill come i said a bit angry

we were at the party by half eight a fella already was talking to lily and she walked away with him that left me and chuck on a seat together in an weird silence whats wrong he asked me nothing i anserwed look im sorry about this morning but i really like you and i just wanted to kiss you its alright i anserwed well he said let me get you a drink how about vodlka and seven up no thanks i dont drink well you do tonight he said and walked away while he was gone getting the drinks mike walked up to me so he said you decided to come and leaned in like he was going to kiss me when chuck came back and sat down in the middle of us and whats going on here he said nothing i anserwed just waiting for you then mike got up and walked away and i took my drink and started drinking it

a few drinks later i felt verry sick and i didnt even know what i was drinking the chuck leaned down and started kissing me i kissed him back cause i knew i liked him i hooked my hands around his neck then he pulled me closer but then i felt somone pulling me up from the seat it was mike what are you doing he rored at me what does it look like i roared back now will you go away no he said your comming with me before i could argue he was pulling me out the house and into a black car where are we gong i said im taking you home he anserwed

a few minutes later we were parked outside my house looks like theres nobody there he said my dads gone working for the weekend i anserwed wheres your mom he asked dead i anserwed coldly what happedned he asked cancer i said im sorry he said its alright happened a long time ago well ill see you i said let me walk you in no thats alright ill be fine but he was already out the car waiting for me to get out the car i got out slowly wondering what he was doing i hardly know him and his walking me to my door so i said when i got out why did you take me away from the party because you didnt whant to stay there how do you know that i was having a great time but what whould of happened after what you were doing i dont know i anserwed well i chould read chucks mind and i know what he wanted next what do you mean you read his mind am nothing he anserwed quilcky no i anwser me never mind he responded angrily i have to go bye and quickly got in his car and drove away


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

the next day i had a bad pain in my head i got up out of bed and whent downstairs and made myself some toast after that i got a message from lily telling me to come to her house so i whent upstairs stuck on a skirt and top got my handbag and was out the door

ten minutes later i was at lilys house i walked in the front door and chuck was there hi isaid hey can i talk to you for a minute he asked yah i anserwed he took my hand and steered me into his room look he said im really sorry for last night i dont know what i was thinking its alright i anserwed chan i heard lily scream quick come look when i walked into lilys room there was a blue skirt with a gold stripe going acroos it and a blue top with a gold written going acroos it so what you think when did you get it i got it this mornindg the captain dropped it off oh i said why didnt she drop mine off oh she did she said its in the press so you wanna try it on oh ok i said

a few seconds later me and lily were standing infront of her mirror admiring ourselves go get me a drink she asked ok be right back i said

when i walked into the kitchen chuck was standing infront of the fridge looking looking right at me nice he said glancing at my uniform ya i said i am now officially a cheerleader cool he said a few silences fell beetween us so i said i just have to get a drink for lily a got a bottle or water from the fridge when i turned around chuck was right at my face then he bend down and put his lips on mine and then i locked my hands around his neck he pulled me closer

whats going on here we heard lily say i pushed chuck away nothing i answerd well are the too of you like boyfreind and girlfreind now chuck but his hands around me well i guess we are he said

by nine i was already at home chuck had drove me home it was already dark when i looked out my bedroom window then i saw something in the middle of the road it was mike and he was covered in blood he looked like he was just after walking out of house when he saw me looking at himhe ran into the woods i was really scared so i said i whould ring lily

lily picked up on the second ring waht she said i saw something on the road i said what she asked well i couldnt really tell her she whould think i was crazy never mind i anserwed quickly but can i stay at your house tonight ok she said guess what the cheerleading captain called me she said everyone had to wear there cheerleading oulfit oh i said well will you tell your dad to come and collect me again ok she said see you in a few

fifteen minutes later i was at lilys house when i walked in chuck was standing in the hall way your back he said yes i anserwed well thats great he caught my hand and pulled me close and crushed his lips to mine then lily came down stairs i am never going to get used to that she said is your dad back yet she asked me no he will be back tommrow well she said do you what to go watch twilight or something ok i said and let go of chuck to go upstairs

after we watched twilight we both fell asleep

the next morning i put on my cheerleading oulfit and so did lily chuck said he whould drop us to school

twenty minutes later we were at school lily got out the car and when i was going to get out chuck stopped me and said cant i have a goodbye kiss well i suppose i said then leaned down and kissed chuck and then pulled away ah not yet he said and grabed my shoulders and kissen me again i have to go i said and got out the car i met lily at the gate well you took your time sorry i anserwed

the first few classes passed in a daze i now had home ec when i sat down i started doodling on my copy then something pulled at my hair when i turned around mike was there just smiling at me i turned around and ignored him at the end of class when walked out the class someone pulled my hand and turned me around i knew that uniform whould look good on you ya thanks well i have to go no wait he said and pulled me back and leaned down and put his lips to mine and i pushed him away i have a boyfreind i said who he asked chuck i ansewed i thought you said you werent going out with him well i wasnt but know i am i anserwed and i have to go cause his collecting me okay he said bye bye i anserwed and walked quickly out the school

chuck was there waiting for me outside his car when he saw me coming he walked up to the gates and grabbed my hands and pulled me closer and crushed his lips to mine i pulled away lets get in the car i said wheres lily i asked she whent on the bus why i asked cause were going to the cinema he said oh rite lets go i agreed when i looked back at the school mike was there just staring at us

we were at the cinema by five what do you whant to watch he asked anything okay he said lets go see let me in okay i agreed

the film was over around seven and chuck was dropping me off at my house do you whant to come in said ok he anserwed

when we got inside i steered towards the kitchen do you want a drink i asked okay he said but when i turned around he caught the drinks and put them on the counter and lifted me on the counter i wrapped my legs around him and then he caught my head and crushed his lips to mine but then we heard a car pulling up the drive way whos that chuck asked oh its probally only my dad oh rite should i go. what ever i dont care i anserwed then my dad walked in chantelle are you home ya dad im in the kitchen as my dad rounded the corner i hopped down from the counter oh he said when he saw chuck what are you doing here he asked oh i was just droping off chantelle he said i was just going oh rite he said well bye guys ill see you later he said and i will collect you tommrow for school ok so be up ok bye

when chuck left i whent up stairs and traded my cheerleading uniform for a button down cardian and a pair of jeans chantelle my dad rored can you come down here for a second whats up dad i asked well im going to be leaving in an hour again already i said ya i have to go i have a case in l.a next oh rite i said well how was your first few days at school it was great i anserwed i made cheerleading squad made loads of new freinds oh rite he said well i better go pack ok . ok i anserwed

then i got a call from lily around a half an hour later guess whos dead she asked who i asked mrs wilson she anserwed then a picture formed inside my head mike walking out of house covered in blood

earth to chantelle lily said oh can i call you back in a sec i asked sure she said and i hung up


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

an hour later my dad was gone and i still didnt ring lily back all i could think about was that mike was a killer he killed what could i do who could i tell but suddenly there was a knock on the door comming i yelled

when i opened back the door mike was standing there wearing a black shirt blue jeans and black boots he looked like he was angry like he wanted to hurt someone - hurt me

i tryed to close the door again but he jammed it with his foot and pushed it back i ran into the kitchen and looked in the draws till i came across a knife i heard mike coming towards the kitchen then he rounded into the kitchen when he saw me with the kife he just laughed and sprinted towards me and took the knife off me and pushed me towards the ground and held the knife over me i felt tears running down my face and i closed my eyes waiting for my death

but i heard mike drop the knife do you really think i whant to hurt you he asked when i opened my eyes he held out his hand to help me up when i took it he pulled me up and pulled me closer to him and caught my face and kissed me and i put my hands around his neck then he opened the buttons on my cardian and yanked it off down my shoulders i opened the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off then he lifted me onto the counter and i wrapped my legs around his waist then he whent to open the button of my jeans but there was a knock on the door

who is it i rored its me chuck rored shit mike put back on your shirt quick why shouldnt you tell him your breaking up with him he asked what im not breaking up with him i anserwed as i put back on my cardian and i picked his shirt up from the ground and flung it at him and he put it on ok listen your here getting notes of me for home ec right i asked ok he agreed

when i flung back the door chuck was there and he leaned in for a kiss

but then mike came arond the corner whats he doing here chuck asked oh he was just getting notes off me for his going now well bye so mike said i will see you in then he walked out the door

the next day chuck picked me up at my house and dropped me off at school when i whent into school lily ran over to me quick she said we have to go to cheerleading practice after cheerleading practice i was on my way to my locker my heart beated faster when i saw mike leaning against it hey beautiful he said when he saw me go away i said back when i turned away from him to get books out of my locker i fely his hands come to my hips then wispered in my ear i really enjoyed last night we should do it again some time then i turned around and pressed my lips to his but then pushed him away im sorry i murmured theres no need to say sorry babes i whanted that as much as you did he anserwed then walked swiftly down the hall


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

after school lily came up to me looking a little pissed whats up with you i asked i saw you in the hall to day oh i didnt see you well i suppose you didnt notice me when you had your tongue down mikes throat what i screamed back i only barely kissed him well you shouldnt have kissed him at all your going out with my brother remember chuck she said of course i remember and im sorry ya well you better tell him cause if you dont i will and i think it will be better coming from you ok she said then walked on the bus

when i got in chuck car a big lump came in my throat hey he said how was your day fine i anserwed when he leaned down to give me a kiss i just blurted out i kissed mike to day and the night you came to my house he wasnt getting notes get out my car he screamed at me what i said get out he rored ok fine i said when i got out i slammed the door the he drove away speeding down the road

i was stuck at school with no drive home and no credit to ring any one so i started walking about five minutes later mike pulled up beside me whant a drive he asked no its your fault i dont have a drive how is it my fault he asked because if i havent kissed you lily whouldnt have saw me and i whouldnt have told chuck and we wouldnt have broken up and he whouldnt have told me to get out his car ok now can you leave me alone now please i said oh so ey broke up he asked out of all of that i just said you only picked up that part i asked cause thats the only part im interested in im only interested in you ok when are you ever going to get that oh just go away i pleaded no he anserwed back i whant you to come into my car now why whould i get in the car with you i asked furiously cause if you get in the car ill anwser all the questions you whant to know how in the hell did he know that i whanted to ask him questions onless like he said the last time he read my mind ok i said and jumped in his car

ok whats the first question... how did you know i whanted to aks you questions and why did you say you read chucks mind that night well i read your mind and i did read his mind but how i asked cause i just can now next question ok did you kill yes he anserweed back why i asked cause i had to and cause its my job what kind of job do you have im a reaper assintant whats that i asked well im the reapers assintant and i just do what im told but when i finish my course i will be a reaper aswell i thought there was only one reaper no theres quite a few he anserwed look i have to tell you my next assinment is someone you know who i asked lilys father he anserwed what you cant i have to its my job he said well is there any way you can quit your job of course there is but do you know what ill have to do he asked what i asked ill have to kill the reaper above me he said why dont you i asked cause it might be verry hard he said well you should at least try why whould i theres no point once i do it i go back to being human and i start ageing again he said what you dont age i asked oh i didnt tell you i am inhuman i cant age im going to live forever isnt that great no i said you cant have a proper live its just stupid by now we were outside my house do you whant to come in i asked no i have to do something he said what i asked i have to do my job goodbye bye i said then he drove away quickly

all i could think obout all night was mike killing lilys father she was going to be so upset and so was chuck he had enough to deal with by twelve i was up in my bed just staring at the celing wondering what i was going to say to lily whould i tell her mike killed her fathr by now mike must have been done and lilys father was just lying somewhere dead or mabye they already found him and liliy was still crying a knock on the door interupted my thought then i was thinking mabye lilys behind that door but when i pulled open the door mike was standing there did you kill him yet i asked no im not going to kill him i told that to to the reaper and he changelled me to a fight its going to happen in the morning are you happy now he said excuse me i didnt tell you to quit i said no but i fell in love with you and i whant a normal life with you and thats your fault wait i said you fell in love with me yes of course i did look if he dosent kill me ill see you tommrow no wait i said why dont you stay for the night ok he anserwed then kissed me then whispered in my ear i love you and i hope i can be with you i hope i dont die cause i really love you the caught me by the shoulders and kissed me like it was our last kiss then i lead him upstairs to my bedroom


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

the next morning i woke up mike was already gone but there was a note left on his pillow i will be back soon love mike that left me with a big hole in my stomach all day at school i didnt see lily and i didnt even know was she still mad at me

but at lunch lily came up to me with a bag of doritos whant one she asked your not mad i asked why whould i be i hate my brother and its your buisnesss ok i said and grabbed a handful of doritos

when i landed home there was a fella with a long black jacket standing outside my house

who are you i asked when i got closer

i am neon im a reaper and you know our secret you must come with me before i could run away he hit me on the head with something hard and i faded into a deep sleep

when i woke up i could feel warm arms wrapped around me when i opened my eyes it was mike

oh chantelle he said when he realised i was awake im so sorry i didnt know they go after you

where are we i asked

were in the reapers dungeon i didnt know he whould take me here i thought we whould fight but when i told him i wanted to fight he just laughed and put me in here

whats going to happen i asked

im not too sure but i promise ill try to get you out and ...

mike was intterupted by a big black door opening

a tall guy with a long black cloak walked

oh did we wake up he said looking at me

ya i muttered

what happens now mike said angrily to the fella

well we could just let the too of you go but we decided to do something alot more funner

whats that mike asked fustrated

well you have to kill a mortal

that will be easy i kill people its my job

oh no not you he said to mike YOU he said pointing to me

and if she does mike asked

then the too of you can leave you will obviously be stripped of your powers and you will go back to being a weak pathetic human

you can do that cant you chantelle mike said looking at me

what kill someone am no im a cheerleader they dont kill people

ya but it whould be for us mike said

who will i have to kill i asked

oh am

i cant kill him i screamed

why who is he mike asked

his like my fathers best freind cant i kill someone else

no you cant the fella with the dark cloak said and it needs to be done by morning if you dont have it done by then mike will be killed


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

you have to use this knife mike said handing me a large knife with a red dragon on it go straight for the heart

what if someone finds out i did it they wont the other reapers will take care of that he reassured me now go and kill him

ok i said and walked towards house i decided i whould ring the door bell

chantelle he said when he saw me what a suprise is everything alright

ya sure i said can i come in

oh of course he anserwed

so is there anything i can get you he asked

oh no i just wanted to show you something

what he asked suspiciously

close your eyes i said

ok

when he closed his eyes i got out he big knife and lunged it in to his heart then he fell but before he hit the floor he transformed into a black shadow then one of the reapers were before me

hello chantelle

who are you i asked

i am the reaper that will be taking mikes place oh and dont worry you really didnt kill it was just a test to see were you devoted to mike as he was to you and you passed congratulations then he turned back into a black shadow and disappeared

when he left i ran out towards mike did you do it he asked when i came close

well ya technically but it wasnt it was one of the reapers and thye said i didnt need to kill him i just needed to show that i was dedicated to you as you were to me

so now we get to be together forever he said and wrapped his arms around me

forever i agreed and leaned in and sealed my mouth with his

the end


End file.
